winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Gisela
}} Sire: Mother: Grandsire: }} Grandmother: }} Brother: Sister: |pup = None |adult = Gisela |past = Hunter, Beta |current = None |status = Deceased }}Gisela is a lithe creamy blonde-and-tan female Fierce Dog with cropped ears, a docked tail, and ice blue eyes. Personality Gisela appeared at first glance as a tall, elegant looking female Fierce-dog. Her features were dainty and she could give off the impression of an innocent, harmless mongrel if she wanted to, but her Pack knew better. She was perhaps one of the most ruthless dogs in the Pack. Gisela was also very good at reading emotions, making it difficult for dogs to lie to her. Backstory and Facts * She was the grandpup of Linux, the former Alpha, as her father was his son. Because of this, she was quite popular and well-liked. * She had pale blonde fur, a unique feature (with the exception of Domino) compared to the other dark-colored dogs. * Gisela planned to become Alpha's mate and wanted her pups to become the new leaders of the pack. * Lance's favoritism for her caused great resentment in the pack, especially with Mince and Scarlet. * She was killed by Bran during the final battle. Quotes :Gisela could recognize the look in his eyes- it was the same look she'd gotten from him and other Fierce Dogs growing up. Still, she decided to play coy and oblivious. She got up, stretching. "I'm so hungry." She yawned. ― Gisela realizes Lance's attraction to her :Mince watched Alpha with Gisela, anger and envy rising in his chest. /What about Bluebell?/ He thought, remembering his mother who'd died in a flood at the Longpaw facility. /Already chasing another dog's tail./ Not only that, but Gisela was about a year or so younger than his father. ― Mince's resentment for Gisela :/But we're the ones who caught it./ Scarlet thought, feeling frustration bubble inside of her once again. /I'd like to see him do better. Or Princess Prettypelt over there./ She glanced at a smug-looking Gisela. ― Scarlet's thoughts on Gisela :Gisela watched the patrol leave, looking rather smug. She was rarely sent to do dirty work like patrols and gathering bedding and hadn't done a night watch all her life. ― Gisela's thoughts on the patrol :"Show them who's boss." She blinked at Alpha with a slight smirk. ― Gisela encouraging Lance :"Squabbling pups who have no patience." Alpha snorted to Gisela. :Gisela nodded. "All they want is to bite and kill. But real Fierce Dogs have strategy." ― Gisela and Lance criticize the pack :"We do not." Gisela said. "Let them have their fun first. Pretend like they're winning. So when we really go to attack them, they'll be unprepared. They haven't yet seen how many our Pack has." ― Gisela disregards Ajax's idea :Gisela raised her head, a smirk on her face. /I always am right. :/Mince noticed her smug face, his hackles rising slightly./What's she done this time that has Alpha all smitten?/ ― Gisela's arrogance :/He's only making me feel bad because he's low in the Pack. No one likes Alpha or Gisela, not even his own son./ Scarlet thought with rage. ― Scarlet's thoughts on Gisela :Bran squirmed free of Gisela's hold and lunged. He grabbed her head and snapped the neck of Lance's mate, ending her life. ― Gisela's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Betas Category:Deceased